fairytailfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
MASAYUME CHASING
|Kanji = ＭＡＳＡＹＵＭＥ ＣＨＡＳＩＮＧ |Rōmaji = |Banda = BoA |Número = 15 |Episódio de Estréia = Episódio 176 |Episódio de Encerramento = Episódio 188 |Proxima = STRIKE BACK |Anterior = Fairy Tail ~Yakusoku no Hi~ |imagem = 300px|nome = MASAYUME CHASING|banda = BoA|número de abertura ou encerramento = 15|episódio de estreia = 176|episódio de encerramento = 188|música posterior = Strike Back|tamanho da imagem = 100px}} ＭＡＳＡＹＵＭＥ ＣＨＡＳＩＮＧ é o décimo quinto tema de abertura do anime Fairy Tail; é realizado por BoA. Personagens em Ordem de Aparição Letras Português= Enquanto perseguia meu sonho, me perdi no meio da floresta do meu coração Como num espelho essa fonte cheia refletiu meu sorriso distorcido As lágrimas que eu derramei (Não chore) ouro ou prata elas não serão Essas simples lágrimas (Que caem dos meus olhos) a deusa nem sequer irá notá-las Perseguindo, perseguindo sonhos verdadeiros Vá além, superando seu maior recorde Perseguindo, perseguindo o momento Sim, torne-se que você sempre imaginou que seria, então deixe a chama em seu peito queimar! Na na na na na na na oh Na na na na na hey hey Na na na na na na na oh O herói que enfrenta tudo! Na na na na na na na oh Na na na na na hey hey Na na na na na na na oh A chama que arde no meu coração! (Minha vida... yeah) Se você fechar os olhos e ouvir com atenção, há uma voz suave chamando você Na floresta que você pensou que ninguém residia mas quando você olhar para cima, o céu é de um azul-claro Você nunca mais voltará a este lugar (Adeus) O veneno conhecido como solidão O cheiro de flores doces (Além do céu) , em um mundo que floresce com orgulho Adeus, mudando, mudando Vá além, superando seu maior recorde Seu sorriso mudando, mudando Assim seu desejo certamente será concedido, então deixe o fogo em seu coração queimar Na na na na na na na oh Na na na na na hey hey Na na na na na na na oh O herói que enfrenta tudo! Na na na na na na na oh Na na na na na hey hey Na na na na na na na oh A chama pintada em meu peito! Hey! Seu coração está todo confuso Não faz ideia de quem você é Acorde... e recomponha-se Dias intermináveis repetem e escurecem Você não pode simplesmente escapar, sem chance baby (Sem chance baby) A única forma de se libertar (Vai ter que ir agora) é abrir os olhos Banhado na luz da manhã ofuscante você é vesgo na distânciavislumbrando o futuro que você viu naquele dia, como ele se espalha em seus braços abertos Oh! Oh! Perseguindo, perseguindo sonhos verdadeiros Superando aquilo que eu sequer imaginava Muitas vezes perseguindo, perseguindo Sim, torne-se que você sempre imaginou que seria, então deixe a chama em seu peito queimar! Na na na na na na na oh Na na na na na hey hey Na na na na na na na oh O herói que enfrenta tudo! Na na na na na na na oh Na na na na na hey hey Na na na na na na na oh A chama que arde no meu coração! |-| Kanji= 夢を追って　迷い込んだ　心の森の奥 鏡より　澄んだ泉　映る歪んだＳｍｉｌｅ こぼれた涙は　（Ｄｏｎ’ｔ　Ｃｒｙ）　金でも銀でもなくて ありふれた涙　（Ｆａｌｌ　Ｆｒｏｍ　Ｍｙ　Ｅｙｅｓ）　女神も気づかない Ｍａｓａｙｕｍｅ　Ｃｈａｓｉｎｇ　Ｃｈａｓｉｎｇ 超えろもっと　自分史上最高の 瞬間を　Ｃｈａｓｉｎｇ　Ｃｈａｓｉｎｇ そう描いた　自分になって　燃やせ胸の火を ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　Ｏｈ ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　Ｈｅｙ　Ｈｅｙ ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　Ｏｈ 駆け抜けろＨｅｒｏ ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　Ｏｈ ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　Ｈｅｙ　Ｈｅｙ ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　（Ｈｅｙ）　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　（Ｏｈ） 燃やせ胸の火を　（Ｍｙ　Ｌｉｆｅ...　Ｙｅａｈ） 目を閉じて 耳澄ませば かすかに呼ぶ声 誰もいない はずの森で 見上げた空の青 ここへは戻らない （Ｇｏｏｄ　Ｂｙｅ） コドクという名の猛毒の 甘く香る花 (Ｆｉｌｌ　Ｕｐ　Ｔｈｅ　Ｓｋｙ) 咲き誇る世界に Ｓａｙｏｎａｒａ　 越えろもっと 自分史上最高の 笑顔 Ｃｈａｎｇｉｎｇ　Ｃｈａｎｇｉｎｇ そう願いは 叶うわきっと 照らせ胸の火よ ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　Ｏｈ ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　Ｈｅｙ　Ｈｅｙ ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　Ｏｈ 駆け抜けろＨｅｒｏ ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　Ｏｈ ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　Ｈｅｙ　Ｈｅｙ ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　（Ｈｅｙ）　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　（Ｏｈ） 照らせ胸の火よ Ｈｅｙ もう 滅茶苦茶ハードで 本当の自分が誰だか Ｗａｋｅ　Ｕｐして　Ｍａｋｅ　Ｕｐ 延々毎日繰り返してＦａｄｅ　Ｏｕｔ (Ａｈ...) こんな悪夢から (Ｌａ...) Ｎｏ　Ｗａｙ　Ｂａｂｙ (Ｎｏ　Ｗａｙ　Ｂａｂｙ) (ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ) 抜け出すには (Ｇｏ　Ｇｏｔｔａ　Ｇｏ　Ｎｏｗ) 目を覚ますしかない 眩しい朝陽浴びて 目を凝らす先に あの日に見た未来が 手を広げてる Ｏｈ Ｗｈｏａ　Ｗｈｏａ Ｍａｓａｙｕｍｅ　Ｃｈａｓｉｎｇ　Ｃｈａｓｉｎｇ 超えろもっと　自分史上最高の 時を　Ｃｈａｓｉｎｇ　Ｃｈａｓｉｎｇ そう描いた　自分になって　燃やせ胸の火を ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　Ｏｈ ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　Ｈｅｙ　Ｈｅｙ ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　Ｏｈ 駆け抜けろHero ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　Ｏｈ ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　Ｈｅｙ　Ｈｅｙ ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　（Ｈｅｙ）　ｎａ　ｎａ　ｎａ　（Ｏｈ） 燃やせ胸の火を |-| Rōmaji= Yume wo otte mayoikonda kokoro no mori no oku Kagami yori sunda izumi utsuru yuganda Smile Koboreta namida wa (Don't Cry) kin demo gin demo nakute Arifureta namida (Fall From My Eyes) megami mo kizukanai Masayume Chasing Chasing Koero motto jibun shijou saikou no Ima wo Chasing Chasing Sou egaita jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo Na na na na na na na Oh Na na na na na Hey Hey Na na na na na na na Oh Kakenukero Hero Na na na na na na na Oh Na na na na na Hey Hey Na na na na (Hey) na na na (Oh) Moyase mune no hi wo (My Life... Yeah) Me wo tojite mimi sumaseba kasukani yobu koe Daremo inai hazu no mori de miageta sora no ao Koko he ha modoranai (Good Bye) kodoku toiu na no moudoku no Amaku Kaoru Hana (Fill up the sky) sakihokoru sekai ni Sayonara Changing Changing Koero motto jibun shijyou saikou no Egao Changing Changing Sou Onegai ha Kanau wa kitto terase mune no hi yo Na na na na na na na Oh Na na na na na Hey Hey Na na na na na na na Oh Kakenukero Hero Na na na na na na na Oh Na na na na na Hey Hey Na na na na (Hey) na na na (Oh) Terase mune no hi yo Hey mou mechakucha haato de hontou no jibun ga dareda ka Wake up shite make up enen mainichi kurikaeshite Fade Out (Ah...) Konna akumu kara (La...) No Way Baby (No Way Baby) (na na na na na) Nukedasu ni ha (Go Gotta Go Now) me wo samasu shika nai Mabushii asahi abite me wo korasu saki ni Ano hi ni mita mirai ga te wo hirogeteru Whoa Whoa Masayume Chasing Chasing Koero motto jibun shijou saikou no Toki wo Chasing Chasing Sou egaita jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo Na na na na na na na Oh Na na na na na Hey Hey Na na na na na na na Oh Kakenukero Hero Na na na na na na na Oh Na na na na na Hey Hey Na na na na (Hey) na na na (Oh) Moyase mune no hi wo Vídeo left|255px|thumb|Versão Opening 255px|thumb|Versão Full en:MASAYUME CHASING es:MASAYUME CHASING Categoria:Aberturas Categoria:Músicas